Vida longa a James Potter
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: James pede para sua mãe contar todas as noites o mesmo conto para ele dormir, e um dia percebe que pode ser protagonista desse conto. Genfic. Ouro no II Chall James Potter.


**Nome do autor: **RebecaDua**  
Título: **Vida Longa a James Potter**  
Capa: **No perfil.**  
Ship: **Gen – Sem Ship**  
Gênero: **Family**  
Classificação: **G/K**  
Observação: **Os itens utilizados foram "conto-de-fadas" e "desenho" mais "bônus: se for um desenho tosco."  
**Spoilers:** Relíquias da Morte  
**Agradecimento:** A Retty-Chan, que betou e foi adorável, como sempre. S2

**~ Essa fic é um presente de Natal para Mah Jeevas. ~  
**

- Qual conto você quer escutar hoje, James? - A voz suave da mãe chamou a atenção menino de quatro anos, que pulava como uma pipoca enlouquecida sobre o colchão.

James parou imediatamente de pular e sentou-se na cama, com os joelhos dobrados e os pés sob o corpo, um grande sorriso nascendo em seu rosto infantil ao lembrar da história, sua preferida. Respondeu sem pestanejar:

- O Conto dos Três Irmãos!

- Claro, querido. Deite-se primeiro. - Respondeu a mãe, enquanto puxava o cobertor da cama e cobria delicadamente seu filho.

Ele era apaixonado por esse conto de fadas. Já não conseguia lembrar quantas vezes tinha pedido para sua mãe contar e, mesmo assim, não cansava de ouvir. Ficara maravilhado na primeira vez que sua mãe lera "O Conto dos Três Irmãos". Era uma história muito mais espetacular que um caldeirão que pula, com certeza. James fechava seus olhinhos e imaginava a Morte, implacável por natureza, procurando furiosa pelo irmão mais novo, com a certeza que não o alcançaria.

Em sua mente infantil ele divagava sobre as Relíquias, pensando em qual queria ter, se pudesse escolher alguma. Por vezes ele queria a Varinha da Morte. Uma varinha formidável, que o protegeria contra dragões e gigantes. Daí ele lembrava-se que a Varinha não o protegeria da Morte, e pensava que melhor seria ter a Capa.

Sua cabecinha não encontrava um motivo para usar a Pedra da Morte, pois não conhecia a vontade de ressuscitar nenhum morto. _Aliás, o que é um morto? _Ele pensou. _Se a Morte vem levar as pessoas, então um morto é uma pessoa levada pela Morte. _Foi a simples conclusão que chegou, mas ao pensar mais um pouco, percebeu que não conhecia nenhum morto. E, com sua generosidade infantil, decidiu que deixaria a Pedra para quem precisasse mais. _Talvez vovó queira trazer a bisa de volta._

Não por acaso, o primeiro desenho _reconhecível_ que James conseguira fazer foi o símbolo das três Relíquias. Ele vira no livro velho que sua mãe lia junto com ele, toda noite na hora de dormir. Assim que terminou de fazer o desenho, muito satisfeito com o resultado, saiu correndo para mostrar ao pai. Uma pipoquinha de óculos, com cabelos apontando em todas as direções, jogou-se no colo do homem que lia o jornal.

- Olha pai! Fui eu que fiz! - Disse com um sorriso imenso, mostrando o pedaço de pergaminho com vários riscos indefinidos.

Depois de puxar o menino para acomodar-se melhor no colo, o homem pegou o pergaminho que estava sendo praticamente esfregado em seu nariz. Olhou para os garranchos fazendo uma careta mental, mas com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. Aqueles pontos onde várias linhas se cruzavam eram estrelas?

- Está lindo, filho! Onde você aprendeu a fazer esse desenho?

O sorriso de felicidade e orgulho que o filho deu valia qualquer elogio falso que ele tivesse que fazer.

- Foi no livro de contos. É o desenho de meu conto preferido. Tá vendo? Está igualzinho. - disse o menino, apontando para uma... _Bola?_ Sim, definitivamente era uma boa. Disforme, tudo bem, mas uma bola. Com um traço no meio. Tinha vários borrões, mas dava para perceber a bola. E o traço. Tinha outros três traços cruzados em volta, e o homem pensou onde o filho dele tinha lido um conto com o símbolo muggle da anarquia.*

- Está igual mesmo, James. Você desenha muito bem. - Disse bagunçando _mais _os cabelos do menino, num gesto de carinho, enquanto admirava o borrão... Digo, _desenho _de seu filho.

- Pai, você lê para mim essa noite?

- Claro filho. Qual conto você quer ouvir?

- Esse mesmo, que eu desenhei. - Os olhos do menino estavam brilhando em antecipação.

O homem pigarreou, sem saber muito bem como perguntar ao filho qual era o conto sem entregar a mentirinha que tinha contado. Afortunadamente, uma inspiração chegou e ele disse:

- Tudo bem. Pegue o livro, vá para a cama e abra na página do conto, enquanto guardo o seu desenho.

Não precisou dizer uma segunda vez para James pular do seu colo e ir correndo para o quarto.

Quando chegou lá, o homem quase riu de si mesmo ao ver qual era a história. Sentou-se na cama, ao lado do filho e perguntou:

- Você não prefere tirar os óculos para deitar?

- Não. Eu quero olhar as figuras. - Respondeu o menino, entregando o livro para o pai e se aconchegando, de forma que pudesse ver o livro enquanto o pai lia.

- Ah, pai?

- Sim?

- Lembre de fazer as vozes.

- Sim, filho. Vou fazer as vozes. - Respondeu sorrindo e se preparando para fazer as vozes das personagens para o filho.

oo0oo

James já era um homenzinho. Sim, o pai dele falara isso no café da manhã e ele estava ansioso, pois tinha um presente para receber, agora que estava indo para Hogwarts. E nesse exato instante ela era um homenzinho _incrivelmente _ansioso.

Retorceu novamente a barra da túnica que usava com uma mão, enquanto a outra empurrava os óculos que teimavam em escorregar pelo nariz. Há quarenta minutos ele tinha entrado no quarto para remexer novamente em seu malão, conferindo se tudo estava lá pela sexagésima quarta vez. Jogou-se na cama, desistindo de conferir quando contou seus livros pela sétima vez seguida sem conseguir se concentrar. _O que será que vou ganhar? Deve ser importante._

Um elfo doméstico aparatou no quarto sobressaltando-o ligeiramente. A criatura avisou que seu pai o estava esperando no escritório e desaparatou em meio a uma reverência.

Quando James se deu conta, já estava parado na frente da porta do escritório, a respiração pesada e o coração acelerado de curiosidade. _É agora! _Bateu na porta educadamente, abriu e entrou.

E não viu nada.

- Pai? - Perguntou num sussurro, e se bateu mentalmente, afinal não tinha ninguém ali. Resolveu dar meia-volta e sair do escritório atrás de seu pai. Ficou paralisado a meio caminho de colocar seu plano em ação.

A cabeça de seu pai tinha se materializado no meio do escritório, e seu choque só não foi maior porque ela sorria tranquilamente. A _cabeça _de seu pai _sorria _para ele. James sabia que sua boca estava abrindo e fechando como um idiota, mas não conseguia parar de tentar falar algo, da mesma forma que não conseguia encontrar nada para falar.

Num movimento, todo o corpo de seu pai ficou à mostra e James sobressaltou-se arregalando mais os olhos. Nunca imaginaria que havia tanto espaço em sua cara para arregalar os olhos. O problema não era seu pai aparecer do nada no meio do escritório. Aparatação era algo comum, ele sabia. A questão era o corpo de seu materializar-se _em partes_. Primeiro a cabeça e depois o resto.

- Como...? - Até que enfim conseguira falar algo com um _pouco_ de sentido.

- Pegue. É sua. - Sua estupefação era tanta que não tinha reparado na mão de seu pai estendida em sua direção. Desviando os olhos do corpo de seu pai, James viu uma espécie de tecido suave, prateado e fluido que pendia entre os dedos do homem a sua frente. - Vamos lá. Pegue. - Veio o incentivo da voz de seu pai.

James puxou o tecido enquanto sua mente trabalhava velozmente em direção à, _Oh, meu Merlin, _maravilhosa conclusão do que ele tinha em mãos. Quando sentiu o tecido diáfano deslizando em sua mão e seus dedos fecharam-se firmemente sobre o seu presente, o menino já sabia exatamente o que acabara de ganhar de seu pai.

Ele engoliu o nó de emoção que estava entalado na garganta. Levantou os olhos para o pai e viu o sorriso que continuava no rosto dele. Foi impossível segurar a gargalhada. A risada gostosa de James encheu o escritório, sendo acompanhada pela do pai, um pouco mais contida.

- Não acredito! Desde quando você tem uma destas? - Perguntou com a curiosidade clara em seus olhos, o sorriso sem diminuir um milímetro.

- Eu ganhei de meu pai também. E ele ganhou de seu bisavô. - Respondeu o homem mais velho fazendo um gesto com as mãos simbolizando um "e assim sucessivamente".

- Que beleza! - Foi o suspiro que saiu dos lábios de James enquanto vestia sua capa nova. _Não acredito! _

Quando o tecido fluido deslizou sobre sua cabeça e seus ombros, imediatamente James se lembrou do conto de fadas que fora seu preferido. Pensou eufórico, não sem um pouco de vergonha por lembrar-se de algo tão infantil, que agora era o Senhor da Capa da Morte, e que, enquanto estivesse de posse dela, a Morte nunca o alcançaria. Riu alto de sua piada mental, e o som ecoou na sala onde seu pai olhava para o local onde ele desaparecera.

Não pôde evitar o imenso sorriso que adornou seu rosto e o sussurrar divertido da frase:

- Vida longa a James Potter!

**FIM**

**

* * *

*** Para lembrar qual o símbolo da anarquia, copie e cole o link **http : // sagaz . Files . Wordpress . com /2009/01/ anarquia_0materia. jpg** em seu navegador, retirando os espaços.

E para lembrar qual o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte faça o mesmo com o seguinte link: **http : // 18 .media. tumblr. com /tumblr_ ksyts3GwN21qzvd2ro1_ 500. png**


End file.
